1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector adapted for being communicated between a SIM (subscriber identity module) card and a circuit board of a communication device.
2. The Related Art
A conventional card connector adapted for being communicated between a SIM card and a circuit board of a communication device includes an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulating housing, an ejection mechanism which includes a sliding block, an elastic element and a guide pin, and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a bottom wall, two side walls extending upward from two opposite sides of the bottom wall, a front wall and a rear wall connecting with a front end and a rear end of one side wall, respectively. The bottom wall of the insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves each penetrating through a top and a rear of the bottom wall. The front wall defines a fastening groove. The sliding block has a base body, and a pushing portion extending sideward from one side of the base body. The base body of the sliding block defines a heart-shaped guiding groove. A blocking portion is protruded upward from a bottom sidewall of the guiding groove.
The conductive terminals are disposed to the terminal grooves with contact portions thereof projecting beyond the top of the bottom wall to contact with the SIM card and soldering portions thereof projecting behind the rear of the bottom wall to be soldered with the circuit board. The sliding block is slidably located in one side of the insulating housing adjacent to the front wall and the rear wall, with the pushing portion projecting on the bottom wall. The elastic element is located between the rear wall of the insulating housing and the base body of the sliding block. One end of the guide pin is fastened in the fastening groove of the front wall of the insulating housing and the other end of the guide pin is slidably located in the guiding groove of the sliding block. The shielding shell is covered on the insulating housing to define a receiving space between the shielding shell and the insulating housing.
When the SIM card is inserted into the receiving space of the card connector, the SIM card is pushed rearward to resist against the pushing portion so as to drive the sliding block to slide rearward and the guide pin to slide in the guiding groove until the SIM card is fully inserted into the receiving space of the card connector. At the moment, the guide pin is blocked by the blocking portion in the guiding grdove so as to lock the SIM card in the card connector. In that case, the elastic element is compressed between the rear wall of the insulating housing and the base body of the sliding block. When the SIM card is drawn out from the receiving space, the SIM card is pushed rearward again to make the guide pin break away from the blocking portion and re-slide in the guiding groove. Then the elastic element is released to drive the sliding block to slide forward until the guide pin returns to an original position in the guiding groove so as to eject the SIM card out of the card connector by virtue of the pushing action of the pushing portion.
However, the SIM card is locked in the receiving space of the card connector by means of the guide pin being blocked by the blocking portion at the time of the SIM card being fully inserted into the receiving space of the card connector. When the SIM card is accidentally pushed rearward again by an external force in use, the pushing portion easily springs the SIM card out through the released elasticity from the elastic element. As a result, the communication between the SIM card and the circuit board is undeservedly interrupted. So, a card connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.